


La bellezza di un rovo di rose

by MitsukiSirya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, onesided!Viktor/Hermione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukiSirya/pseuds/MitsukiSirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Si rende conto che avrebbe dovuto prestare più attenzione a se stessa. Che Viktor ha ragione, ha sempre avuto ragione, e lei è stata solo una stupida a negare.<br/>Quando si accorge della portata del suo errore, ha già i piedi intrappolati in un rovo di rose.<br/>Non può scappare. E' un animale immobile, braccato dal terrore."</p>
            </blockquote>





	La bellezza di un rovo di rose

**Author's Note:**

> Genere: introspettivo, sentimentale, malinconico  
> Avvertimenti/note: mmmh lemon e lime, direi (anche se si sta molto più sul lime) e, se proprio, what if considerando i 19 anni dopo della Rowling.  
> Note d'autore: Le vere note stanno alla fine, per non fare spoiler u.u  
> Qui, innanzitutto vorrei dedicare la storia a Nefastia. Lei è l'unica autrice di Dramioni che è in grado di farmi innamorare e, nel scrivere la storia, mi sono accorta che lo stile iniziale è molto simile al suo. Semplicemente ci stava e l'ho lasciato così, contando anche il fatto che ho sempre amato il suo stile semplice e diretto <3 Verso la fine un po' si perde e subentro io (XD), però l'effetto d'insieme mi piace. Spero che non si noti troppo lo stacco e che il cambio non sia traumatico.  
> Come seconda cosa, la colonna sonora della stesura di questa storia è stata 'Faded' di Alan Walker, questa versione (che è quella che passa alla radio ultimamente - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=60ItHLz5WEA). Mi dava molto l'idea di leggerezza e angoscia insieme, non so se mi spiego. Ho scritto veleggiando sulle sue atmosfere da sogno e non me ne sono pentita; anzi, è il sottofondo degno di questa storia, a mio avviso.  
> Per quanto riguarda il pacchetto, a parte il fatto che ti odio perché la citazione e l'oggetto sono in netto contrasto, come vedi ho inserito la citazione in un pensiero, l'oggetto non come oggetto fisico ma in un momento importante della storia, diciamo nella svolta finale (e avevo immaginato il dialogo da giorni <3 Era uno dei momenti che ero sicurissima di scrivere), quindi spero lo conterai come valido, e il titolo del pacchetto come colonna portante di un personaggio della coppia (che è quella).  
> Ah, non ricordo che contest stai frequentando, ma se l'inizio di questa storia ti sembra famigliare non ti spaventare. In effetti ho inviato io il pacchetto a Mary per il suo contest, quindi si può dire che ho preso al volo l'occasione per scrivere una storia che mi sarebbe piaciuto leggere XD Nessuna appropriazione indebita, MaryBlack te lo potrà confermare: il pacchetto è mio e non ho rubato niente a nessuno.  
> Per altre specifiche, ci rileggiamo dopo!

_Cara Hermione,_

_  
Ti scrivo questa lettera con un po' di timore, forse persino vergogna._

_Quando, anni fa, ci siamo lasciati, credevo veramente che questo fosse per il mio e il tuo bene. Io, giocatore internazionale di Quidditch, mi sentivo in ansia ad aver già deciso così seriamente della mia vita sentimentale; tu, brillante studentessa, eri in un certo senso ancora acerba. Anche tu non avevi fatto le tue esperienze, e mi sembrava ingiusto costringerti a una fedeltà forzata senza neppure poterti dare il conforto della mia effettiva presenza. Per questi principali motivi non mi sono scomposto quando il nostro tempo è giunto alla fine, e ho accettato serenamente di rimanerti amico, perché comunque ti ho sempre ritenuta preziosa per me._

_Poi è giunta la guerra. Devo dire che non mi aspettavo nulla di più di quello che è successo: tu eri latitante, e le nostre comunicazioni si sono interotte per forza di cose. Solo adesso che il peggio è passato, che Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato è stato sconfitto, a fronte della tua evidente_ vita _\- prova che ho avuto leggendo i giornali - ho ripreso la piuma in mano e ho trovato il coraggio di scriverti ancora, sebbene da parte tua non mi sia giunta nessuna lettera._

_Ho pensato, in questi mesi. Ho pensato molto e intensamente e ho capito ciò che avevo sempre nascosto a me stesso: io, Viktor Krum, non ho mai smesso di amarti._

_Perdonami se le mie parole ti sembrano eccessive. So cosa pensi, riesco a figurarmi la tua espressione scettica, la ruga che ti si forma sempre in mezzo alla fronte e il cipiglio severo, con le labbra contratte. Così come hai faticato a capire il mio interesse per te la prima volta, ora sarai sicuramente piena di dubbi._

_Ti posso assicurare, però, che le mie parole e i miei sentimenti sono sinceri. Con alcuni membri dell'Ordine della Fenice mi sono organizzato, in questi mesi in cui eri lontana, e ho creato un rifugio sicuro per i Nati Babbani che avevano bisogno di protezione. Puoi chiedere conferma alla professoressa McGranitt, con cui ho deciso gran parte della cosa. Mi raccontavo di doverlo fare per un forte senso morale, perché era giusto, persino nobile, da parte mia. Che non avrei avuto paura di combattere se si fosse presentata l'occasione, perché avevo scelto il mio schieramento anche se la guerra non era mia. Pensavo, forse infantilmente, che se qualcuno l'avesse fatto prima a noi, alla mia famiglia, forse mio nonno sarebbe potuto essere ancora vivo. Che se Silente aveva avuto il coraggio di intervenire andando oltre ciò che qualsiasi altro avrebbe fatto in terra straniera, io non avrei dovuto essere da meno._

_Tutto ciò è vero, ma non era la principale ragione delle mie scelte. Cercavo di negarlo, cercavo di non pensare al fatto che avrei voluto vederti ancora una volta, accoglierti fra le mie braccia e fare l'amore con te. Proclamarti il mio amore._

_Forse sarò melenso, ma quei mesi senza di te, a combattere per un mondo giusto, e io impossibilitato a sapere come stavi, se eri viva o morta... Mi hanno posto di fronte ad alcune domande. È stato inevitabile darsi una risposta._

_Crescere.  
Quindi ti dico questo da uomo diverso rispetto a quello che conoscevi. So anche che la tua vita è andata avanti, ha preso pieghe inaspettate e i tuoi sentimenti sono, o almeno erano, mutati. Non cerco un'occasione per me e non pretendo niente da te._

_Voglio solo credermi maturo abbastanza da parlare con il coraggio che tu hai sempre avuto in ogni cosa.  
E quindi, Hermione Granger, io ti amo._

_Mi accontenterò anche solo di tornare ad essere un buon amico, per te, se lo vorrai ancora._

__  
Tuo,  
Viktor 

 

 

Hermione fissa la lettera e non sente nulla, forse un po' di sorpresa.

La guerra è finita solo da pochi mesi; lei non ha avuto tempo, fra processi, cerimonie e aiuti alla ricostruzione di Hogwarts, di prendere in mano la propria vita o anche solo decidere che fare.

Sicuramente non è pronta per confrontarsi con i propri sentimenti per Viktor, che si è abituata ormai a pensare come ad un amico lontano.

Non è pronta in generale. Con Ron l'infatuazione che provava ha avuto il suo culmine e si è esaurita nel bacio dato in mezzo alla battaglia. Il suo era... Un sogno lontano, più una specie di capriccio che un qualcosa di vero e autentico. Era la fiaba di una ragazzina che, non potendo scegliere Harry in quanto di Ginny, aveva ripiegato sull'altro migliore amico, nella speranza di rimanere sempre tutti insieme e uniti.

Le cose sono un po' cambiate. Innanzitutto Harry e Ron vivono alla Tana e hanno deciso di intraprendere la carriera di Auror al volo non appena si è presentata l'occasione. Lei, invece, ha chiesto e ottenuto di poter restare in un piccolo appartamentino ad Hogwarts, dove ancora sta aiutando la ricostruzione, e non si è neppure posta il problema per il futuro: frequeterà il suo mancato ultimo anno, e, solo dopo, deciderà che fare della sua vita.

Prosegue, quindi, su un destino ormai tracciato e lo imbocca senza domande, senza se e senza ma. Perché dovrebbe mettere in discussione la possibilità di finire gli studi? Perché dovrebbe dispiacersi così tanto se i Weasley sono chiusi nel loro dolore e l'hanno esclusa? Non ha neppure sprecato del tempo a chiederselo.

Ogni tanto li rivede, ovvio. Ma qualcosa si è come rotto fra loro. Hanno condiviso tutto, troppo, e alla fine del viaggio si sono scoperti lontani.

Non ha senso neppure parlarne. Molto meglio restare in silenzio e andare avanti.

 

***

 

E' tornata ad Hogwarts e la sua vita prosegue piatta come al solito.

Ginny, che si era abituata a pensare come migliore amica, è su un altro pianeta rispetto a lei. Non condividono gusti e interessi, non sono costrette a frequentarsi in un'estate alla Tana, non esiste neppure più il problema dell'amore di Harry, dato che ora lui ricambia lei e sono tutti felici.

Hermione non ha sprecato troppo rimpianto e tutto ciò che rimane è un saluto cortese fra i corridoi, sulle scale o prima di andare a dormire.

Gli altri compagni sono lontani.

Indubbiamente da parte loro c'è stato qualche tentativo, ma è lei che, stavolta, non riesce più a guardarli con gli stessi occhi. Come può ridere e scherzare con Neville, se ogni volta che lo guarda lo vede ferito, sporco, con le lacrime sulle guance e il corpo di Colin Canon fra le braccia?

Come farà a dimenticare la guerra e ad andare oltre?

Si muove in una bolla di solitudine e solo i suoi libri la tengono a galla.

Ha risposto a Viktor, alla fine, accettando la sua proposta di riallacciare i rapporti come amici. Lui non è mai insistente e l'ascolta, la consiglia anche quando i consigli vanno contro quelli che ha proclamato essere i suoi sentimenti.

_Vivi_ , le scrive.

_Non mi pare che tu ti stia divertendo abbastanza, e se non lo fai comincerai a marcire dentro_ , ripete.

_Trovati un ragazzo_ , aggiunge, con un evidente sforzo, _ridi, fai l'amore e non pensare più a niente. Devi uscire da questa impasse che ti sei auto-imposta._

Lei scuote la testa e lo ignora. Chi ha tempo e voglia di un ragazzo? Perché dovrebbe sforzarsi di ridere se non c'è nulla che la diverte?

Prosegue sui suoi binari tracciati.

Ed è solo alla fine dell'anno, quando stringe tra le mani l'attestato pieno di Eccezionale dei suoi M. A. G. O., che capisce che in realtà non ha ottenuto nulla, se non una pausa da se stessa.

E' dilpomata.

...

E allora? E adesso? Che ne farà della sua vita?

Saluta con un sorriso forzato i docenti e la commissione esterna e cerca di ricacciare indietro le lacrime.

Merlino! E' una Grifondoro!

Pensa che sia il caso di ascoltare i consigli di Viktor, alla fine. Se essere se stessa le ha lasciato quel piattume addosso, quella solitudine attorno, è il caso di cambiare.

Che benedizione essere una nata babbana!

 

***

 

Draco ha terminato il suo ultimo anno scolastico ripetuto con un senso d'irritazione crescente.

Lucius, dall'alto della sua saggezza paterna che l'ha fatto finire in prigione, gli ha _suggerito_ che avrebbe potuto frequentare decentemente Astoria Greengrass durante l'anno, perché anche se il contratto matrimoniale è stato firmato sotto il regime di terrore del Signore Oscuro e ora è fuori legge e non più valido, non è una buona ragione per scartare a priori la possibilità di avere una nuora di così buona famiglia.

Quel che è peggio, i genitori di Astoria sono sembrati della stessa idea e hanno convinto la deliziosa ragazza, che non ha fatto altro che insinuarsi nella sua vita e pretendere la sua presenza. E, nonostante Hogwarts sia un castello, è sembrato fin troppo piccolo per cercare di scappare in maniera decente.

Non che Astoria sia così malvagia, in fin dei conti. E' una bella ragazza, gentile e quasi troppo pacata per essere una Serpeverde, e ha sempre rispettato in silenzio i suoi umori e le sue giornate no, pur insistendo affinché si conoscessero meglio.

Ma Draco non è interessato all'amore, alle ragazze e men che meno a lei. Ha combattuto una guerra e visto e fatto cose che si porterà nella tomba, che lo fanno ancora svegliare di notte urlando in preda agli incubi. Già è difficile per lui uscire da questa spirale, cercare di affossare le conseguenze di quell'ultimo anno nelle profondità più recondite di sé; non vuole sentir parlare di sesso e di donne fino a che non sarà sufficentemente sereno da poterci dedicare ogni energia. E soprattutto non vuole sentir parlare di legami così ufficiali e duraturi, imposti dall'alto, senza possibilità di appello alcuno.

E' spaventato.

E per questo, di fronte alla proposta della deliziosa Astoria di passare insieme quell'ultima estate prima che lui si dedichi alle imprese di famiglia e lei ad organizzare il matrimonio più bello dell'intero mondo magico, ha messo una scusa e si è defilato nella maniera elegante dei Serpeverde senza perdere troppo la faccia.

Dentro di sé, è terrorizzato.

Lucius gli ha mandato una minacciosa lettera per richiamarlo ai propri doveri; Draco ce l'ha mandato e ha preteso per lo meno quell'ultima estate di libertà. Alla fine si sono accordati: lui potrà sparire per alcuni mesi con la scusa di un importante tirocinio all'estero e godere quindi di qualche libertà, dovrà solo stare attento a non farsi vedere in qualche luogo compromettente e mantenere un basso profilo.

Al suo rientro si dovrà sposare, dato che la cara Astoria si è dimostrata gentile, amorevole e molto paziente e ben vista da tutti.

Draco ha ancora addosso quell'inquietudine strana, quel senso di strangolamento per il dovere che gli viene imposto, ma può tirare un sospiro di sollievo.

Potrà sparire per ben tre mesi.

Tenendo un basso profilo e senza farsi notare. Dove?

Beh, sia mai che Babbanolandia non riservi delle sorprese!

 

***

 

Quando la trova non gli sembra vero.

Prima di partire per i suoi tre mesi di libertà ha chiesto consiglio a Zabini, che, con aria complice e un sorrisetto furbo, gli ha spiegato come facciano i Babbani adolescenti a divertirsi. Gli ha anche indicato una serie di locali a Londra, ma Draco ha scosso la testa e ha obiettato che tanto avrebbe provveduto ad andarsene lontano, in qualche posto un po' più defilato.

E così è entrato in una banalissima _discoteca_ , un locale abbastanza rinomato da quelle parti, già pentendosi della scelta quando ha sentito la musica spaccatimpani, e il fastidio è stato subito sostituito dalla meraviglia quando ha notato lei.

La Granger.

Ha tagliato i capelli. Non ha più un cespuglio di ricci indomabili; sono così corti che potrebbe sembrare un ragazzo. Ride e balla sul cubo, circondata da altre ragazze e alcuni ragazzi. Quasi non la riconosceva, vestita in quel modo, con un top che le scopre la pancia e pantaloncini che le lasciano nude le lunghe gambe magre. Da quando la Granger ha quelle gambe?

Però è lei. Il viso è quello, non c'è dubbio.

Rimane per alcuni secondi a bocca aperta, colto di sorpresa e instupidito, prima di riprendersi abbastanza da esclamare: "Granger!"

E' impossibile che lei l'abbia sentito, con quella musica altissima, ma lo stesso il suo sguardo cade su di lui.

E il suo sorriso si apre in un modo che Draco capisce non essere naturale.

"Malfoy!" urla, e lui lo intuisce dal movimento delle labbra.

Poi si getta a capofitto fra le sue braccia.

Questo non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato. Reagisce d'istinto e la stringe a sé, per evitare di farla cadere a terra.

"Sei pazza?" esclama. E' così sorpreso che il suo cervello è pieno di punti esclamativi e non riesce a capire cosa dovrebbe sentire in quel momento.

La Granger si scosta, gli afferra un braccio e lo strattona, facendo un cenno a delle ragazze rimaste sul cubo. Lui la segue, ancora senza parole, fino alla porta posteriore del locale. Escono in un piccolo cortiletto chiuso dove la gente fuma e la musica, fortunatamente, si abbassa ad un livello accettabile.

"Granger!" esclama quindi ancora, non appena si rende conto che lei può sentirlo "Che diamine stavi facendo lì dentro e dove è finito il nido di corvi che avevi al posto dei capelli?"

Lei ride. La sua risata è allegra, quasi luminosa. In pochi istanti, Draco si rende conto di cosa non vada: è palesemente ubriaca. Nonostante il passo fermo, il suo viso è tutto un programma e lui capisce che ha bevuto, e anche parecchio.

"Me li sono tagliati." risponde infine, senza strascicare troppo le parole e con un sorrisetto furbo "Tu che ci fai qui?"

Sembra stia parlando ad un amico che non vede da tempo, così tutta felice, invece che... Che cosa? Erano nemici, forse, un tempo. Durante l'ultimo anno di scuola, che hanno ripetuto entrambi, non si sono mai parlati né hanno instaurato un qualche tipo di relazione, neppure riprendendo a battibeccare. A lui sarebbe sembrato stupido, dopo la guerra e i processi, farsi beccare a darle della Sanguemarcio, e inoltre era troppo occupato a scappare da Astoria.

E lei... Lei sembrava veleggiare al solito circondata dalla sua aura di santità impenetrabile. Il passo fiero, i libri sottobraccio, mai un sorriso sulla faccia da che ricorda, mai una parola scambiata con qualcuno, al solito tutta lezioni-biblioteca-studio.

Che sorpresa, invece, _questa_ Granger! In abiti succinti e ubriaca, perfino!

Non aveva progettato di incontrarla, ma non può certo sprecare un'occasione simile. Alla fine sono entrambi nel mondo babbano, due sconosciuti qualunque in mezzo a tante facce insignificanti. Chi lo punirà se decide di divertirsi un po'?

"Granger, sono in vacanza." risponde, ghignando come faceva un tempo "Mi pare che anche tu lo sia! Che fine ha fatto la secchiona sommersa dai libri?"

Lei ride ancora.

"In vacanza!"

Vengono raggiunti da una delle amiche della Granger, che si avvicina con due bicchieri colmi.

"Gli amici di Hermione sono anche amici miei!" esordisce. Ha bevuto anche lei, ma sembra un po' più sana della Granger "Benvenuto alla mia festa di compleanno, ecco, tieni!"

Porge un bicchiere che lui si limita a scrutare con sospetto.

"Non fare il cagasotto, Malfoy." lo prende in giro la Granger, cercando di imitare il suo solito ghigno. Draco ghigna in risposta e afferra il drink, bevendolo tutto in un unico, lunghissimo sorso. Sente l'alcool bruciargli la gola e intorpidirgli un po' il cervello.

La Granger e la sua amica urlano, acclamandolo.

Lui scuote la testa per schiarirsi un po' le idee.

"Granger, se i tuoi amici ti vedessero ora!" esclama infine "Non sai quanto darei per avere una macchina fotografica!"

La Granger ride e lo afferra di nuovo.

"Andiamo a ballare!" esclama, e Draco ridacchia. Probabilmente neppure si sta rendendo conto a _chi_ sta chiedendo di ballare.

La segue più per curiosità che per convinzione. Non può fare a meno di guardarla; non riesce a staccare gli occhi da lei perché ciò che vede è impossibile. E' letteralmente inimmaginabile; se non l'avesse davanti faticherebbe a crederci.

Balla. Con la Granger che, più che ballare, gli si struscia contro in modo indecente.

Ogni tanto l'amica gli porta da bere. Lui accetta, sentendosi sempre un po' più leggero. Se all'inizio tutta quella situazione gli sembrava assurda, ora capisce che è solo divertente e continua a ridacchiare anche lui, facendo l'eco alla Granger.

Ad un certo punto vengono trascinati tutti via dal locale. Si incamminano a piedi, loro due e altre persone che Draco non conosce, dietro l'amica e festeggiata, fino a che non entrano in una palazzina.

La ragazza ha qualche difficoltà con le chiavi ma alla fine ce la fa, ed entrano tutti in quello che sembra un piccolo salottino soffocante.

La Granger gli si siede in braccio. Poco male. In questo modo può stringerle la vita senza che sembri strano.

Non sa di cosa gli altri stiano parlando e non gli interessa. Lui si diverte a provocare la Granger, la santarellina che a scuola sembrava così impassibile e al di sopra di tutti! E invece adesso è qui, che sente la sua erezione sopra la coscia e ridacchia per tutta risposta. Draco osa un po' di più, mordichiandole il lobo dell'orecchio e spostando una mano più in basso, fino ad infilarla appena sotto l'elastico dei pantaloncini.

"Prendetevi una camera!" urla qualcuno e la Granger ride e si alza, non senza qualche difficoltà, dato che lui tenta in tutti modi di fermarla e di approfittare ancora della situazione.

"Sta buono, Malfoy, adesso andiamo a prenderci una camera come ci è stato suggerito."

A quelle parole la lascia andare e si fa trascinare ancora, fuori dall'appartamento e ignorando i fischi e gli scherzi che le altre persone gli urlano dietro. Salgono le scale e la Granger apre sicura una porta, che non era chiusa a chiave.

Lui non spreca il suo tempo a guardarsi intorno. Non appena riconosce di essere arrivato in camera da letto, prende la Granger per i fianchi e la solleva. Lei allaccia le gambe dietro la sua schiena e lo bacia con foga, rispondendo con entusiasmo alle sue attenzioni.

Draco fa qualche passo avanti e inciampa, facendo cadere entrambi sul letto. Ridono, provano a togliersi i vestiti, non senza qualche difficoltà, e quando sono completamente nudi l'atmosfera allegra cede il passo all'eccitazione, trattenuta per troppo tempo.

Draco si gode ogni centimetro di pelle della Granger; lecca, succhia e morde senza freni, senza remora alcuna. Lei si dimena sotto di lui, lo afferra per i capelli, ribalta la posizione e lo ricambia in ogni modo.

Che sorpresa, la Granger! Non si sarebbe mai aspettato questo da lei.

Lo dice ad alta voce.

"Sai, Granger, sono proprio stupito! A scuola eri tutta libri e studio, non avrei mai pensato che potessi essere così... Passionale!" rotolano di nuovo sul letto, lui le riempe il viso di baci mentre le sue mani cercando la sua intimità, controllando che sia pronta. Lo è. La Granger allarga le gambe con un mugugno e lui si mette in mezzo, pronto "Non sei vergine, vero? Ma penso di no, una vergine non avrebbe saputo tutti questi trucchetti."

"Stai zitto." mormora lei, poi trattiene il respiro, mentre lui le entra dentro.

"Così calda, così pronta! Pronta per me, Granger, chi l'avrebbe mai detto? Io, un Malfoy; ci siamo presi a male parole per così tanti anni, tu mi hai persino dato un pugno una volta... Non te l'ho perdonato, sappilo, questa è solo una breve parentesi, o forse potrebbe essere la mia vendetta, perché no..."

La Granger inizia a muoversi sotto di lui, a dettare un ritmo che lui segue con naturalezza. Gli afferra il viso e lo bacia, forse per zittirlo.

Fanno l'amore così, senza fretta, godendosi ogni istante. Draco sta molto attento al piacere di lei, lo sente salire e deve trattenersi fino all'ultimo. Quando la vede rovesciare gli occhi e la sente _stringere_ si lascia andare con lei, soddisfatto ed esausto.

Non si scosta troppo da lei, dopo. Si limita a toglierle il peso di dosso e a stringerla a sé.

Si addormentano così, insieme.

 

***

 

Hermione riemerge piano dal mondo dei sogni. Sente che c'è qualcuno con lei, che la stringe, ma non se ne preoccupa troppo.

Dopotutto è andata in vacanza con il preciso intento di riavere indietro l'adolescenza che non si è mai goduta, no? Se lo ripete, più e più volte, impedendo al panico di sopraggiungere.

Poi si ricorda _chi_ ci sia nel suo letto.

Spalanca gli occhi, più sorpresa che spaventata. La luce la fa subito pentire di quella scelta; mugugna e si copre il viso con la mano libera. Sente la testa pulsare, come se qualcuno le stesse ripetutamente Schiantando il cervello.

Lui si muove. Lo sente cambiare posizione addosso a sé; addirittura lo sente baciarle il collo.

Bah, forse sta ancora dormendo.

"Malfoy, non so te, ma io ho un mal di testa allucinante. Se vuoi ricominciare non ho nulla in contrario ma prima andrei a prendermi una bella pozioncina, tu che dici?" sussurra, non del tutto sicura che la sua voce sia normale o che il suo cervello riesca a tollerare un tono appena un po' più altro.

Lui si blocca.

"Granger!" sussurra in risposta "Merlino, ma sei davvero tu?"

"Non so chi tu ti sia immaginato stanotte ma sì, sono io."

"Uhm... Andiamo a prendere la pozione, ti va?"

Hermione si alza, con difficoltà per via del post-sbornia, ma senza alcuna vergogna. Dopotutto lui l'ha già vista, e non solo. Non ha niente da nascondere.

Si gira, una volta in piedi, e lo vede guardarla con la bocca leggermente aperta, meravigliato. Forse vorrebbe risultare un filino sprezzante ma non ci riesce.

"Granger, però, non l'avrei mai detto! Hai tutte le cose al posto giusto."

Lei ridacchia e se ne pente subito, afferrandosi la testa. Si trascina in cucina, seguita alcuni istanti dopo da lui che, come lei, ha deciso evidentemente di non vergognarsi della sua nudità.

Lei apprezza.

Inutile mascherarlo o nascondersi. Gli porge la pozione e gli lancia un'occhiata significativa.

Lui beve e ghigna.

"Ti piace così tanto ciò che vedi?"

Hermione scrolla le spalle.

"Mah, perché no, dopotutto sono una donna eterosessuale e tu sei indiscutibilmente un maschio. Un po' magro e palliduccio, forse, ma un bel maschio."

Anche Malfoy ride, non ne può fare a meno. Poggia il bicchiere sul tavolo e la trascina in un abbraccio, con i loro corpi nudi a contatto.

"Vuoi replicare l'esperienza?"

"Magari dopo una doccia."

Lei sorride. Non è turbata né altro.

In quel piccolo paesino sperduto non ha alcuna reputazione da difendere e del resto del mondo non le interessa. Non che Malfoy sarebbe creduto, se solo dicesse qualcosa in giro, ma comunque...

Lo porta in bagno con sé; entrano un po' con difficoltà nella piccola cabina doccia. Lei apre l'acqua e questa è già in temperatura. Vivere _fra_ i babbani è un po' diverso che vivere _come_ i babbani; Hermione non ha esitato a utilizzare qualche incantesimo minore per rendersi la vita un po' più comoda.

Un po' si lavano e un po' si toccano, assaporando a mente lucida l'uno il corpo dell'altro. Alla fine Malfoy la solleva e la prende lì, contro la parete della doccia, mentre l'acqua scorre sui loro corpi allacciati.

Due orgasmi più tardi riescono finalmente ad uscire, puliti, dal bagno. Hermione si veste mentre Malfoy resta a guardarla.

"Che hai, Furetto, non ti trovi le mutande?"

"Ho solo i vestiti di ieri, tutti gli altri sono rimasti in albergo."

"Beh, a meno che tu non voglia tornarci nudo non vedo molte altre alternative."

Lui fa una smorfia, poi un sorriso. Si smaterializza con uno schiocco e alcuni istanti dopo è di nuovo in camera sua, con una valigia piena e ancora intatta.

"Sei fortunata, ero appena arrivato e non avevo ancora sistemato i bagagli."

Si veste anche lui ed Hermione non fa nessun commento.

Ha portato qui la valigia, ha forse intenzione di rimanere da lei? Si prende qualche istante per pensarci. Le dispiacerebbe così tanto? Beh, hanno fatto sesso ed è andato tutto abbastanza bene, o meglio, _molto_ bene. Lui è nel pieno delle sue facoltà mentali da più di un'ora e non l'ha ancora insultata.

Mentalmente, solleva le spalle.

Se si comporterà male lo caccerà. Per il momento non ha nessuna obiezione.

 

***

 

A Draco non sembra vero.

Quella Hermione Granger non dovrebbe esistere, è... Contronatura, contro tutto ciò che sa di lei.

Innanzitutto sorride. A lui. Si mostra divertita in sua presenza, fa sesso in un modo che lo fa impazzire e non si nega, mai. Si scambiano battute acide senza una vera offesa di fondo, ma solo con l'intenzione di punzecchiarsi un po'.

Impostano una routine che è difficile da sciogliere; nonostante tutte le diavolerie babbane di cui si circonda – non ha ancora superato lo shock per certi _eclettodomestici_ – e le frequentazioni babbane che ha, si sente bene. Così bene da essersi praticamente trasferito da lei, da non lasciarla da sola nemmeno un attimo, neppure quando è impegnata in attività babbanissime come fare la spesa di persona.

L'unica cosa che non è cambiata è il suo silenzio.

Ha faticato immensamente, all'inizio, anche solo per farsi dire che il minuscolo appartamento in cui abita è dei suoi genitori. La loro casa delle vacanze, in pratica.

E' stato presentato all'amica-festeggiata, di nome Vera, e ad alcune altre persone che lei conosce solo come un 'conoscente di scuola', e queste sono state le uniche parole di Hermione in merito al loro rapporto. Per il resto hanno fatto tutti i Babbani, cianciando di cose che non gli interessano e non capisce e chiedendogli risposte che non sa dare. Che dovrebbe dire, che la insultava un giorno sì e l'altro pure in una scuola magica, o che hanno combattuto una guerra e la Granger è un'eroina mentre lui è stato fino all'ultimo dalla parte sbagliata? Non solo non capirebbero, ma violerebbe lo Statuto di Segretezza.

Alla fine si arrende ad essere considerato un po' tonto. A volte ha dei rigurgiti di rabbia, pensando che lo paragonino a Lenticchia – ecco, la Granger non ha mai parlato neppure dei suoi amichetti del cuore – ma poi passa tutto quando lei gli mette una mano sulla sua e lo trascina lontano, o di sopra in camera da letto se sono in casa o in un vicolo un po' appartato se sono fuori.

In ogni caso, la Granger non parla.

Lui, invece, soprattutto se è preda dell'alcool, si lascia andare a confessioni. Talvolta anche un bel po' imbarazzanti.

"Non voglio sposare Astoria." ha detto una volta "Lei è una brava ragazza ma io non la amo e sono troppo giovane. Ho negoziato con Lucius e ho ottenuto solo questi tre mesi di vacanza, di dilazione... Come farò a tornare e sposarmi se non so neppure cosa voglio dalla vita?"

In genere fa di queste confessioni dopo che hanno fatto sesso, mentre lei sorride e gli carezza i capelli, stringendolo a sé. Lui sta... Bene, non sa come altro dire. Le parole sembrano colare fuori dalle sue labbra, non ne ha il controllo.

Il mattino dopo si sente sempre un po' in imbarazzo, ma la Granger non parla mai di ciò che lui ha confessato la sera prima e si limita a trattarlo come al solito, con battutine pungenti e offese a volte gratuite, a cui lui risponde piccato e che finiscono sempre o a suon di schiantesimi – dopo sistemano tutto con la bacchetta, fortuna che la Granger ha insonorizzato totalmente l'appartamento – o a suon di gemiti e spinte. A volte in entrambi i modi.

Magari lei si scorda. Si sforza di crederlo davvero, anche se non è molto convinto. Non solo la Granger non beve più di tanto (non di certo come la prima volta che l'ha vista), ma anche quella prima mattina aveva ben chiara la situazione, l'ha salutato con il suo cognome e non ha negato neppure per un secondo quello che avevano fatto.

Bah, non può farci nulla e tanto quello che stanno vivendo non è reale. E' una piccola pausa che entrambi si son presi dal mondo.

Lui non andrà a dire che lei è una passionale seduttrice e lei non andrà a dire che lui se la fa sotto al pensiero di sposarsi.

Va bene così.

Intanto si gode quello che lei concede, che è molto più di quanto si sarebbe mai aspettato.

Sta bene. Rimunginare su astruse questioni non lo porterà a nulla.

 

***

 

_Caro Viktor,_

 

_Non l'avrei mai detto, ma con Furetto-Malfoy sto... bene. Non è un bene duraturo, ne siamo entrambi consapevoli, ma in queste settimane che è stato con me mi sono sentita meglio. Non mi faccio domande, non cerco alcuna risposta. Immagino che anche per lui sia così._

_In realtà qualcosina mi ha detto. Quando è ubriaco straparla, a volte mi dice che sono bellissima e io mi limito a ridere e a dire che se fossimo ancora a scuola si sarebbe rovinato con le sue stesse mani, ma altre volte sembra parlarmi con il cuore in mano, colmo d'angoscia. Pare che questa sia la sua ultima vacanza da uomo libero; allo scadere dei tre mesi dovrà rientrare e sposarsi con una deliziosa fanciulla Purosangue che gli è stata affibiata da paparino. Puah! Giurerei che non è molto legale come cosa, ma alla fine ciò che il Furetto farà della sua vita non c'entra molto con me, quindi che continui pure a lagnarsi senza provare nemmeno a cambiare le cose._

_Io, come ti ho detto, mi limito a godere del momento._

_E tu, invece, come stai? Che mi racconti?_

 

_Un bacio,_

_Hermione_

 

.

 

_Cara Hermione,_

 

_Siete due ingenui di prima categoria. Non è che ti stai innamorando di lui? Non è da te lasciarti andare in questo modo senza fare programmi a lungo termine. Addirittura con un ragazzo promesso ad un'altra! Va bene che lui non è entusiasta, ma se fosse davvero così contrario non avrebbe acconsentito a sposarsi, ti pare?_

_Ti avevo detto di divertirti e mi fa piacere leggere che è così, ma stai attenta a non cadere in qualche trappola infida lungo la strada. Se anche lui ti volesse mi limiterei a rigirarmi nella mia gelosia in solitudine e ad augurarti tutto il meglio, ma in questo modo mi viene solo voglia di spaccargli la faccia._

_Malfoy non era quel damerino impagliato con i capelli leccati da una mucca che mi dicevi ti infastidiva a scuola? Ho vaghi ricordi dell'anno del Torneo, solo i momenti che ho passato con te sono chiari._

_Per tutto il resto, la mia vita scorre come sempre. Allenamenti, partite, Quidditch. So che non sei molto interessata all'argomento e quindi non ti annoierò oltre._

 

_Tuo,_

_Viktor_

 

***

 

Hermione fissa la lettera con un leggero senso di nausea allo stomaco.

Ma no, che va a pensare quello scemo di Viktor? Lei non è innamorata. Si sta solo godendo al meglio la sua vacanza, prima di tornare ad una vita noiosamente ordinaria nel mondo magico.

Draco interrompe i suoi pensieri afferrandola da dietro e sussurrando al suo orecchio: "Chi ti scrive?"

Lei ripiega la pergamena prima che lui possa leggere e la fa sparire in una tasca.

"Nessuno che t'interessi, Furetto, da quando sei così impiccione?"

"Da quando faccio sesso con una So-tutto-io che ha sempre considerato l'ignoranza come un peccato mortale." lo dice strusciandosi addosso a lei, per farle sentire l'erezione "Ora non sono più tanto sicuro, però."

Hermione ride.

"Che c'è, Malfoy, non ti si sono ancora placati gli ormoni?"

"Ti piacerebbe!"

Finiscono di nuovo a fare l'amore. Sesso, non amore, si corregge mentalmente Hermione. Oh, che importa! E' solo un modo di dire. Le sue mani sulla sua pelle, invece, sono reali e la stanno facendo impazzire. Dovrebbe spegnere il cervello, ogni tanto, e godersi il momento.

Fa così.

Si abbandona senza più pensare. Ed è una meraviglia.

 

***

 

Quando se ne rende conto è già troppo tardi.

Per un momento, vacilla. Osserva quel risultato con il viso pallido, gli occhi spalancati dal terrore.

E pensa.

La razionalissima Hermione non può fare a meno che prendere a calci l'Hermione che ha amato tanto recuperare l'adolescenza perduta da farlo senza pensare a nulla, senza ricordare le cose più elementari.

Si riscuote quasi subito. Malfoy è fuori ma potrebbe tornare da un momento all'altro, e lei non vuole farsi trovare così.

Potrebbe prendere al volo l'occasione, lo sa. Ma il Furetto è stato molto chiaro: nonostate l'apprezzi e stia bene con lei, anche da ubriaco non è mai lasciato sfuggire niente di compromettente e, anzi, continua ad insistere che la sua vita è con Astoria, sebbene controvoglia. Non si sogna di mettere in discussione in toto le scelte di suo padre e lei non sarà quella che gli aprirà gli occhi.

Ha deciso.

Resterà in silenzio. Se lui se ne accorge farà una scelta.

Altrimenti, tutto come prima.

 

***

 

_Viktor_ , scrive, _ho paura._

 

_La porta di casa mia è sempre aperta per te, Hermione_ , risponde lui.

 

***

 

 

La cosa più importante della comunicazione è ascoltare ciò che non viene detto, pensa Hermione.

Non è che Draco non se ne accorga. Forse fa finta, forse è un ingenuo.

Il risultato non cambia.

"Che belle tette che hai, Granger. Ti sono cresciute in queste settimane, credi che sia merito dei nostri mirabolanti numeri a letto?"

Lei ride, mentre si sente morire dentro. Cosa vorrebbe dire? Ha capito, non ha capito?

Poi lui la bacia e spegne il panico, annulla il momento e si perde in lei facendole perdere se stessa.

Si gode ogni istante, sospesa nell'estasi.

_Non può fare meno di pensarci, poi, dopo che lui si è addormentato, mentre lei resta sveglia nella paura. Non è solo per quello che le sta succedendo, per il seme che ha germogliato._

_Si rende conto che avrebbe dovuto prestare più attenzione a se stessa. Che Viktor ha ragione, ha sempre avuto ragione, e lei è stata solo una stupida a negare._

_Quando si accorge della portata del suo errore, ha già i piedi intrappolati in un rovo di rose._

_Non può scappare. E' un animale immobile, braccato dal terrore._

Draco resta con lei. La bacia, la tocca dappertutto. A volte si abbandona anche a coccole innocenti; le prende i piedi sulle gambe mentre lei legge accoccolata sul divano, le poggia la testa in grembo e rievoca neutri ricordi di scuola, quando loro due erano ragazzini e si odiavano per motivi stupidi.

Hermione osserva i giorni passare e si chiude sempre di più in se stessa, dietro un sorriso leggero e uno sguardo triste, mascherandosi al di sotto di un orgasmo e di una battuta pungente che ormai le esce naturale.

Sa che Draco potrebbe chiedere.

Lui, così impiccione di tutto, che prova in ogni modo a farla parlare.

Sa che potrebbe chiedere, potrebbe chiederle dello strano bastoncino trovato nel cestino del bagno, potrebbe chiederle perché quando escono non beve più, o potrebbe contare i giorni. Non lo fa.

Forse apposta o forse perché è ingenuo.

Vorrebbe sapere almeno quello.

 

***

 

Da quando vive e dorme con Hermione non ha più avuto incubi.

Se ne è reso conto piano, quando ormai era passato del tempo, giorni e settimane di beata nullafacenza e sesso, tanto, tantissimo sesso.

Pensa che forse sia questa la chiave. Sfinirsi fisicamente prima di crollare fra le sue braccia.

Poi ricorda delle poche volte in cui ha fatto sesso con Astoria, come le desse fastidio la sua presenza nel letto. In quelle occasioni non riusciva proprio a chiudere occhio, altro che svegliarsi dagli incubi.

Da quando è qui non ha più pensato alla guerra, mai, neanche una volta.

Ha spento il cervello ed è andato in vacanza con il cuore e con l'anima. Se si concentra _riesce_ a ricordare – _vede Hermione sporca, magra, in ginocchio davanti a lui nel suo salotto. La vede urlare e urlare mentre quella pazza di sua zia la tortura._

La visione lo lascia sempre così turbato che diventa acido, battibecca un po' con lei e generalmente finiscono per schiantarsi. Poi, mentre aggiustano tutti i soprammobili distrutti, si sente così in colpa per la lite e così sollevato che lei sia invece lì, bella, piena e _viva_ , che l'afferra per la vita e la trascina in camera, talvolta sul divano, una o due volte pure per terra, sul pavimento.

Non si fa domande in merito al suo sangue o a quello che prova.

Innanzitutto quella è una vacaza. Che la Granger sia Sanguesporco, Purosangue o anche solo una semplice Babbana non fa differenza, finché è così sorridente, calda e disponibile. No, un momento, una differenza la fa. Se non avesse i poteri non potrebbero schiantarsi, e lui non potrebbe essere se stesso, e godersi poi il sesso della pace. Che fortuna che sia magica!

Il sangue, comunque, nel sesso conta poco.

E quello che prova è solo una parentesi. Sa che la sua vita 'vera' lo aspetta da qualche altra parte. Al giardino del Manor, probabilmente, sotto un arco di rose, con un vestito chiaro e un pallido sorriso sulle labbra smorte.

Non vuole fare paragoni. Non osa.

I tre mesi di vacanza sono quasi finiti e lui non sa come farà a staccarsi da Hermione Granger.

Non ci pensa perché se lo facesse scoprirebbe qualcosa che lo spaventa a morte.

 

***

 

L'alcool non è clemente.

Non con Draco. Ultimamente i suoi deliri da ubriaco sono diventati più assurdi.

Hermione lo sta stringendo al seno e gli carezza i capelli. Draco la circonda con le braccia e sembra un bambino. Un bambino spaventato.

"Non voglio lasciarti." dice. E' poco più di un sussurro. Nonostante abbia bevuto e quello gli togla ogni freno, sembra rendersi lo stesso conto che si sta facendo sfuggire qualcosa di compromettente "Tu sei la cosa più bella che mi sia mai capitata. Da quando sto con te sto bene."

"Draco..."

"Ecco, vedi, ci siamo anche abituati a chiamarci per nome. Hermione. Prima eri solo la Granger, prima ancora la Sanguemarcio Granger. Eppure non ti ho mai insultato da quando siamo qui, non mi è mai passato neppure per l'anticamera del cervello."

"Certo, Furetto, o ti avrei schiantato e cacciato di casa."

"Non è per quello." una breve pausa. Draco la stringe più forte "Avevo gli incubi, lo sai? Per la guerra e per... Tutto. Anche su di te. Non potevo fare a meno di vedere mia zia che ti torturava, e ci credi? Non è neppure la cosa peggiore che ho visto o, peggio ancora, fatto."

Hermione resta zitta. Potrebbe controbattere, ma si rende conto che anche lei non ha mai guardato Draco con gli occhi della guerra.

Perché? Perché proprio con lui? Forse perché l'ha trovata ubiraca e hanno fatto sesso prima ancora di capire bene con chi avessero a che fare?

Il sesso ha davvero cambiato così tanto, non solo _fra_ loro ma _loro_ stessi?

Lui intanto continua a parlare. Lei non smette di carezzargli la testa e sente una gran voglia di piangere.

Sicuramente sono gli ormoni.

"Invece da quando sono qui dormo sereno. Con te. Mi piace averti vicino, fare l'amore e stringerti forte." fare l'amore, ha detto fare l'amore "Eppure me ne dovrò andare. Non voglio. Vorrei essere forte abbastanza da scegliere te."

Uno schianto al cuore. L'ha ammesso ma ha ammesso anche che non lo farà.

"Draco." interviene lei, piano, la voce dolce eppure con una nota dolorosa "Stai dicendo cose compromettenti, te ne rendi conto? Devi essere davvero ubriaco." Non ha il tono dello scherzo. Non lo è, non arrivati a questo punto.

Draco rimane in silenzio alcuni istanti; poi si muove. Si scosta appena da lei per guardarla in faccia. I suoi occhi sono appannati, ma non dall'alcol. Come se anche lui stesse trattenendo le lacrime.

"Tu lo sai." dice infine, la voce un po' roca "Sicuramente lo sai, perché sai tutto. Qual è il principale ingrediente del Veritaserum?"

Hermione vorrebbe sospirare, invece si sente appesa ad un respiro. Questo è il momento in cui si sfalderà tutto, lo sa.

_Lei rimarrà intrappolata in un rovo di rose, ferita da mille spine, eppure circondata da tanti boccioli infusi di bellezza. Il suo sangue colorerà i petali e il suo sacrificio, allora, apparirà giusto e persino nobile._

"L'alcool." sussurra piano, in risposta "La ricetta annulla il sapore e lo rende innocuo, da quel punto di vista, tanto che il Ministero ne approva la somministrazione anche a bambini, in caso di necessità. Ma è l'alcool la base del Veritaserum."

Draco sorride. Non sembra felice.

"E' così. E ora tu lo sai. Ciò che dico è vero. Vorrei solo srringerti a me per sempre, Hermione."

Non ce la fa; le lacrime iniziano a strabordare. E' stato un sogno lungo, ma entrambi hanno bisogno di svegliarsi. Lei, prima che inizi a credere a quella favola crudele che non ha comunque possibilità di lieto fine, e lui, che in ogni caso non vuole fare gesti avventati e che tornerà con la coda fra le gambe dalla sua famiglia.

" _In vino veritas._ " cita il detto con un sussurro, chiedendosi distrattamente se sia stato inventato da maghi o da babbani.

Draco le asciuga le lacrime con un bacio.

"Shhht." dice, continuando a baciarla "Va tutto bene, non volevo farti piangere. Shhht, Hermione, si sistemerà tutto."

Lei non gli crede neanche per un istante.

Si abbandona ancora una volta alle sue carezze, alle sue mani delicate e imperiose, che le hanno fatto raggiungere il paradiso e che l'hanno poi dannata.

_E tutto ciò che rimarrà di loro sarà il suo peccato di rosa._

Si addormenta piano fra le sue braccia, dopo che hanno fatto l'amore, cercando di non pensare più a nulla.

Sa che la fine è giunta, e non si torna più indietro.

 

***

 

Tiene il suo segreto chiuso dietro il silenzio delle sue labbra e lo osserva andarsene.

Sarebbe bastato un colpo di bacchetta, ma Draco ha deciso di radunare le sue cose alla babbana, forse per prendere tempo e darsi coraggio, forse per prolungare la loro agonia.

"La vacanza è finita?" chiede piano, in piedi sulla porta, mentre lui butta alla rinfusa vestiti nella valigia.

Draco si gira di scatto, come se lei lo avesse sorpreso a compiere chissà quale reato.

I suoi occhi sono spalancati per lo spavento. O forse per il terrore di quello che deve fare.

Si riscuote; si sistema la maglia e tossisce per prendere tempo.

"Sì." dice infine "Lo sai che mi erano concessi solo tre mesi."

Hermione non smette di sorridere. Anche se si sente morire dentro. Il suo sorriso non è altro che un lieve sollevarsi di labbra, mentre i suoi occhi rispecchiano l'agonia che sente.

"Già." risponde "Allora auguri per il tuo matrimonio, Draco."

Lui la guarda come se fosse spezzato. Chiude gli occhi, fa un sospiro e prende la bacchetta. In meno di un minuto tutte le sue cose sono all'interno della valigia, chiusa.

Draco le si avvicina e l'abbraccia. Lei si fa toccare, che le costa? Tanto è già distrutta anche così.

"Mi dispiace." dice lui "Ma le cose non possono andare diversamente per me, lo sai."

Lo sa, sì. Hermione lo sa. Combatte contro se stessa per non rompere il silenzio, per non rivelare la verità che avrebbe avuto il potere di cambiare tutto.

_Draco avrebbe già potuto scegliere, alla fine. Se non l'ha fatto, vuol dire che per lui non è poi così importante._

"Lo capisco." risponde quindi. Si stacca da lui e gli gira le spalle.

Esce di casa per non vederlo andar via.

Quando rientra, quella sera, le luci spente ed il vuoto della sua assenza le calano addosso con tutto il loro peso.

Piange, abbandonandosi a quelle lacrime che non è riuscita a trattenere la sera prima, e cerca di riordinare le idee.

Dopo. Dopo lo farà.

_Prima deve scendere nell'abisso della sua stupidità, ammettere a se stessa che sì, ha amato Draco Malfoy, e che di quell'amore sbagliato solo lei pagherà le conseguenze. Deve sfogarsi, commiserare se stessa per tornare ad essere lucida._

Quando il peggio è passato, le rimane da fare solo un ultimo gesto egoista.

 

***

 

_Viktor, ho bisogno di aiuto_ , scrive.

 

_Vieni da me, Hermione_ , risponde lui.

 

***

 

Non giudica, non è arrabbiato con lei. Non la rimprovera per i suoi sbagli.

Si limita ad amarla in silenzio e a restarle accanto come l'amico più prezioso.

Forse, un giorno. Forse, se sarà passato abbastanza tempo, anche lei potrebbe abbandonarsi a lui e amarlo come merita.

_Prima deve solo liberarsi dal rovo di rose che l'ha intrappolata. Lasciarle germogliare prima di appiccare l'incendio; rinascere dalle ceneri come una fenice. Non da sola, però. Avrà accanto a sé il frutto della sua passione sbagliata._

 

***

 

_La bambina ha una cascata di riccioli castani che le riempiono l'anima e la fanno sorridere. E' vispa, intelligente, a tratti prepotente, e soprattutto è curiosa. Di sé, del mondo attorno; della magia e di tutte le cose._

_Si volta verso di lei e la osserva con quegli occhi grigi che, ogni volta, le fanno venire un colpo al cuore._

_"Mamma." chiede, la voce infantile e l'arguzia dei suoi cinque anni "Perché mi hai chiamato Rose?"_

_Hermione sorride. Continua a far parlare i suoi silenzi per sé, ma non può negare una risposta a sua figlia._

_Anche se lei non può capire, non ancora._

_"Perché sei nata da un amore bellissimo e pieno di spine, tesoro." risponde, carezzandole la testa e ricordando altri capelli sotto la mano._

_Rose aggrotta le sopracciglia, riflettendo. Hermione sa che non chiederà di più; è testarda e si ostina a cercare da sola le soluzioni ai propri problemi._

_Va bene._

_Va bene così._

_In questo modo può continuare a chiudersi nel suo silenzio ancora per un po', un giorno di più nella vita, fino alla fine._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Allora... Spero che la storia regga abbastanza u.u Comincio con il dire che il ruolo di Viktor nella guerra non l'ho inventato di sana pianta ma letto da qualche parte (ovviamente qui è solo un accenno per la dichiarazione dopo mentre nell'altra storia era specifico e di tutt'altra portata), però non ricordo esattamente dove quindi non posso citare T____T Cercherò di fare mente locale; so che è una sciocchezza ma ci tengo.  
> Parliamo prima di Draco o Hermione?  
> Mh, Draco. Draco è un codardo. So che ho abusato del solito cliché "contratti matrimoniali", anche se ho cercato di far capire che Draco si sente comunque obbligato da Lucius e non ha la forza di contrastarlo apertamente, più di dar fede ad un documento (che è stato dichiarato illegale dopo la guerra). Lui non pensa troppo, è infastidito ma agisce, e inoltre Astoria non è così sgradevole da rendergli l'idea di sposarla assurda. Solo, vorrebbe più tempo per sé, tempo per dimenticare la guerra, e soprattutto non sopporta l'idea di non poter essere libero di scegliere e innamorarsi (attenzione: non in assoluto, nel senso che non vuole lo stesso mischiarsi ad una nata babbana o comunque qualcuna che non considera degna, ma non è un pregiudizio su cui si interroga... è semplicemente il modo in cui è). Considera veramente il tempo con Hermione una vacanza e, difatti, messo di fronte ai suoi veri sentimenti, ha paura e fugge come il codardo che è. Immagino che abbia passato il resto della vita a rimpiangerlo, ma così ha fatto. Ah, e per la precisione: ho immaginato che davvero non si sia accorto della gravidanza di Hermione, nel senso che sì, è solo tutto scemo e non lo fa apposta. Non so che avrebbe fatto se l'avesse scoperto. Però questa è una congettura mia e mi va bene che ci leggiate qualsiasi cosa nel suo comportamento.  
> Hermione, invece... Non le piaceva la piega che stava prendendo la sua vita, dopo essersi resa conto di essersi allontanata da tutto e tutti, e, come se stesse svolgendo un compito scolastico, si è impuntata a far girare le cose al contrario per 'cambiare aria' (o recuperare l'adolescenza perduta, in qualsiasi modo la si voglia mettere). Ho immaginato che se ne fosse andata nella casa al mare dei suoi (un appartamento in una palazzina, dove conosce Vera per via delle vacanze passate lì ogni tanto e nello stesso modo conosce altra gente) e che abbia cercato di comportarsi come un'adolescente qualunque, impegnandosi nel divertimenti senza legami – ma non ce la fa molto bene, difatti si innamora di Draco e non se ne rende conto finché non è troppo tardi (la gravidanza la obbliga a prendere coscienza dei sentimenti, ma quelli già c'erano e lei prima se l'è raccontata e basta).  
> Verso la fine le cose non sono molto dette, è vero. Ho pensato che Hermione sia scappata all'estero da Viktor, appoggiandosi vergognosamente e in modo egoistico su di lui durante la gravidanza, e poi, quando è riuscita a trovare un modo di gestire Rose, si sia rifatta una vita proprio all'estero. Se devo spingermi un po' più in là, credo che alla fine si sia sforzata di ricambiare i sentimenti di Viktor. Se questa unione si fondi su basi solide o sia destinata a crollare al minimo alito di vento, non ti so dire. Ho ideato mille modi in cui potrebbe andare a finire davvero, ma se avessi continuato a scrivere questa non sarebbe stata più una Dramione ma un preambolo a tutt'altro, cosa che era da evitare XD  
> Per quanto riguarda l'ultima frase che Hermione dice a Rose, beh, l'avevo in mente sin dall'inizio *----* Ho pensato a cento modi per metterla in bocca ad Hermione in qualche modo, e ho scelto quello che mi sembrava meno compromettente – altrimenti, come sopra, avrei continuato a scrivere senza più fermarmi della vita di Rose e questa non sarebbe più stata una Dramione. Non sia mai che in futuro non lo faccia, comunque.  
> Ah, per quanto riguarda i genitori di Hermione, pensala come vuoi: l'incantesimo non è più reversibile, li ha cercati e non li ha trovati, ha pensato di ritrovare un equilibrio prima di cercarli è poi è arrivata Rose, se li è andati a riprendere dopo... Come preferisci. Non è importante ma lo evidenzio; per me è la penultima ma non ha davvero così importanza, ripeto.  
> E Viktor <3 Lui è un po' il cucciolino sfigato della situazione, lo ammetto, però devo dire che, dovendo scegliere, preferisco lui con Hermione rispetto a Ron. Cioè se questa storia doveva andare a finire così, con Hermione con un altro, non sarebbe stato certamente Ron (e buona pace del canon).  
> Viktor è un po' il porto sicuro di Hermione e, al contempo, la sua via di fuga. Spero che si sia capito u.u  
> Bene, dovrei aver detto tutto XD  
> Se ci fosse bisogno di altri chiarimenti fai un fischio! :D  
> A tutti gli altri lettori, spero che abbiate goduto la storia ;) Non pensate che sia poi così triste: il finale è molto aperto e se volete immaginare Hermione con Draco... Beh, alla fine potete farlo tranquillamente ;)


End file.
